


Regina Mundis

by misura



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Give me you, Cesare."





	Regina Mundis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



Cesare trails kisses all the way from her mouth down her neck to her chest, his hands stroking the softness of her breasts, caressing her nipples even as his lips move on down her stomach, to the place between her legs that has been aching for him since the moment he has stepped into the room.

"You shouldn't - " Lucrezia starts, swallowing the _'- kiss me there'_ as Cesare demonstrates why he most definitely should. It feels different, but pleasurable. _Very_ pleasurable.

She wonders why none of her husbands have ever kissed her there, but briefly, fleetingly. Cesare has now, and Cesare has kissed her there: is that not enough? Is that not perfection, to make this something special between the two of them, something only Cesare has ever done for her, to her, with her?

"Shouldn't what, dear sister?" Cesare looks up at her, hair tousled, eyes laughing.

Teasing her, as he has always done.

Lucrezia tries to look stern. "Shouldn't stop, when a lady is clearly enjoying your attentions. For shame, brother. Have you no heart?"

"If ever I had one, surely it must have passed into your possession long since," Cesare says, kissing her stomach. "Only tell me what you wish, and I will give it to you. Rome? All of Italy? The world?"

"You," Lucrezia says. "Give me you, Cesare." He's still perfectly positioned between her legs, but pretty words and declarations of love notwithstanding, his expression is smug as much as fond.

Cesare lowers his eyes. "I am yours."

"If that were true, you would be kissing me, brother, rather than speak prettily of love." Lucrezia attempts a scowl.

Judging by Cesare's smirk she has fallen somewhat short of the mark. "You desire proof?"

"You know full well what I desire," Lucrezia says, Cesare immediately proving her point. He uses his tongue this time. Lucrezia hears herself make a decidedly unladylike sound.

"Something like that, perhaps?" Cesare grins.

"Will you stop teasing me, Cesare?" Lucrezia decides to not even try to sound angry this time.

"Never," Cesare says. "It's a brother's right. Even so, I suppose it must also be a brother's duty to obey his sister when she asks him for a favor so sweetly. Say please?"

"Please," Lucrezia says, like a good, obedient sister. "Please, Cesare."

She sees him shiver and knows that he wants her as much as she wants him.

"Yes," Cesare says, as if he's read her mind. "Let me. Forgive me."

"Always," Lucrezia promises, before he makes her lose the ability to say anything else but his name.


End file.
